


Kryptonite and Vengeance

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, before pressure test, not enough to warrant a formal tag tho, post face to faceless, season 6bx14, slightly manipulative and abusive theo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 12:36:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11989926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: If Liam's Superman, then Theo's the kryptonite.And if the human-hunter wannabes think they can replace Theo as Liam's weakness, they can think again.





	Kryptonite and Vengeance

**Author's Note:**

> this is stupid
> 
> theo beats the living shit out of nolan and gabe, it's not much more than than lol. i should be doing laundry and homework right now but oops 
> 
> theo is sorta possesive and abusive but doesn't really know it; i dont usually write theo like this, it just fits this scenario
> 
>  
> 
> I unironically listened to kryptonite by 3 doors down a lot while writing this lmao

He knew.

He knew, ever since the ghost riders invaded Beacon Hills. He knew by the way the beta's fist faltered before it connected with his face. He knew by the way his eyes gleamed with concern when he shoved him into the elevator. The way he opened his mouth to speak everytime Theo berated him or his pack. Theo knew, he _totally_ knew Liam was in love with him.

Theo loved how much it terrified the beta, the way Liam swayed away from Theo if they stood too close, how his breath hitched in throat when Theo would so much as place a hand on the younger's shoulder. 

Of course, Theo loved power, he fucking _loved_ power, and this was power in its most simple form. Love was power, and Theo drank in every single moment he had over Liam. 

Obviously, Liam wasn't actually in love with Theo. He was in love with his actions. Liam was in love with Theo's protective disposition over him, how Theo would snarl at people who got too close to Liam, how he'd feel his heart pound when he'd get hit at lacrosse practice, or how he'd stand just a bit too close to make sure all of his scent was on Liam, so that everyone knew that just because Liam was Scott McCall's beta, he _belonged_ to Theo. 

So when Liam shows up at the station, absolutely dripping with the scent of his own blood and the fear and anger of the two fake hunter boys, Theo feels his blood unmistakably boil under his skin. No one laid a hand on him, no one but Theo, not even Scott or Mason or Corey, and especially not the boring, pathetic human scumbags hunting him and the other supernatural residents. 

No, Theo wasn't prey. Especially to teenage brats with guns and wolfsbane. Theo was predator, and Liam was _his_ prey.

So if the hunter boys wanted to bring kryptonite to his Clark Kent, then he'd bring vengeance. 

**\-----**

"He didn't do it." 

"I know."

"Why didn't he do it!?"

"I don't know."

Gabe fisted his hands into Nolan's jacket, slamming him against the lockers. Nolan could feel his angry breath down his face and neck. The smaller shook his head, trying to reason with Gabe, telling him that he didn't know WHY the Dunbar boy didn't shift. Nolan knew he was one of them, he was McCall's boy, his freak. 

Gabe tightened his grip until he was white knuckled, thrusting Nolan's head against the hard metal behind them. Nolan whimpered in pain, closing his eyes.

"We... just beat up another student, and to NO outcome! The whole school watched us beat up Dunbar to a bloody mess- for nothing!" Gabe spat at Nolan, before tossing him onto the tile. Nolan quivered beneath Gabe, curling in on himself. 

This isn't what he wanted. He didn't want pain, he wanted safety, family, he wanted to not be afraid. Dunbar ruined that for him. This was his fault.

Nolan scrambled to his feet, pressing his lips together menacingly, forming a twisted smile; the kind of smile that has so much pain and hate behind it, that any semblance of happiness contained behind that smile had long died with its owner.

"We'll try again." Nolan growled, in a near whisper. Gabe narrowed his eyes.

" _I_ \- will try again. I..." Nolan's fists curled into tight balls, skin shaking with rage. He thought about Liam. He made Nolan- HIM, look like the enemy. 

_No... NO I will show them who the enemy is._

"I'll beat the Dunbar kid until he can't heal his freakish body anymore. I'll kill him if I have to. He's _mine_ now." 

That's when the locker door snapped shut and the other one walked in. Yellow eyes, barring teeth and claws, looking like he hadn't had a good night's rest in ten years. Gabe and Nolan backed into the corner, reaching into their pockets, readying their fists and ready to call Monroe, or any sort of backup. 

"I wouldn't get any closer if I was you-" Gabe glared as hard as he could, standing his ground. He puffed his chest and straightened his back. Theo maybe would've been afraid if he couldn't hear his pounding heart and smell the fear radiating off of Gabe.

"Coward." Theo smiled. Suprisingly, Theo pushed right past Gabe, and came face to face with the quivering, anxious mess of a boy behind him. He grazed his claws through the back of Nolan's nape, stopping shortly to give him an anything but comforting smile before he stabbed into his neck, snarling to cover the screams of Nolan, who was now gripping onto the supernatural's forearms in crippling pain.

_Theo could see it, everything. The way he grabbed Liam's face, taunting him to change. The stupid mantra Liam repeated to keep himself grounded. The fist connecting with Liam's nose, splattering blood across the floor and over Nolan's fist._

Nolan fell against the lockers, hand clasped over his wound inflicted by the older boy. 

"You told Liam he could take you." Theo dragged his claws against the metal, the pounding scraping piercing the two boys' ears.

"Can you take me?"  
**\-----**

A slash here, a swipe there. A punch and a kick and a mangled, bloody mess later, Theo was done. Gabe was unconscious, blood dripping from the wound a little above his temple, his bruises already turning a sickly tone. Nolan laid against the bench, clutching the deep gash sprawled across his thigh. His blood began pooling around Theo's feet. Theo, disgusted, kicked the blood back at him, splashing onto Nolan's shirt. 

Theo's fangs, stained red, smiled warmly at Nolan.

"That wasn't enough to kill either of you, unless you're weaker than I thought you were." Theo knew they would die if they didn't get help soon, which is why he allowed Gabe to frantically cry out and call Monroe and the hunters while he beat Nolan to a pulp. The sounds of guns cocking and sirens blaring already surrounded the school, meaning this was his time to bail. 

Nolan struggled to speak, spitting his viscera onto Theo's shoes as he cursed. "Filthy werewolf-" Theo interrupted the injured boy by taking a clawful of his shirt and dragging him to eye level.

"I prefer chimera- and if you ever touch the beta again, you won't get the luxury of this conversation again." He snarled. Nolan's eyes widened.

"Liam-? Th-this was about L-" Theo dropped the human to the floor at the sound of doors bursting. He shot the pathetic quote on quote hunters one last menacing glare before bounding away as quickly as possible, before murmuring his last warning.

"You shouldn't touch what doesn't belong to you."

**Author's Note:**

> if u didnt already know i love nolan; he needs help and just wants to be accepted please help nolan p l e a s e (also froy g. is fucking cool as hell) gabe can burn in hell for all i care tbfh
> 
> dont kill nolan; help nolan 2k17


End file.
